It's a Deal
by nellie12
Summary: Kurt is a Cheerio who's having a little problem passing Chemistry. Thankfully, his tutor Blaine knows what he's doing... and Kurt realizes that they can both help each other along the way.


**It's a Deal**

**_A/N: This is a little fluffy one-shot. _**

**_Summary: Kurt is a Cheerio who's having a little problem passing chemistry. Thankfully, his tutor Blaine knows what he's doing... and Kurt realizes that they can both help each other along the way. Rated T for language. Pretty innocent. Klaine & Bike Chanderson!_**

* * *

><p>"Listen, Porcelain. These aren't my rules- they're the school rules. If you don't get your grade up, I'll have no choice but to kick you off my Cheerios. Now once upon a time, I could blackmail a teacher and have things go in our favor. That's no longer an option. My probation officer would be pissed."<p>

Kurt Hummel gave his cheer Coach an amused expression as Coach Sue Sylvester accepted some powdery protein shake from Becky with one hand, her other doing a few reps with a thirty pound barbell. It was true that he'd fallen behind in his chemistry class. He barely understood what was going on 90% of the time, and when something was understandable, that would never be on the exams.

Instead of studying and trying to get on the same page with everyone else, Kurt had to spend most of his time at practice getting ready for the first competition of the year. After that, he'd be pulled into hanging out with his quarterback boyfriend Andrew and the other Titans, as well as his fellow Cheerios. There just wasn't enough time in the day.

Hopefully now the senior could get it together. No one wanted it all to fall apart at the end of their time in high school. Besides this, he and Andrew just experienced a pretty bad breakup so that freed up his time a bit.

"Now," Coach Sylvester continued, "you need to find a chemistry tutor and fast, otherwise you'll be turning in your uniform at the end of the marking period. I don't want that with competitions so close by and I'm pretty sure you don't either, sweet face."

Kurt shook his head no. He looked down at the red and white uniform he sported with pride. He loved wearing it throughout the halls of McKinley. He loved the feeling it gave him being on the squad, doing what he enjoyed. It was the only pride Kurt could get from the school sometimes.

Coach Sylvester watched her Cheerio with her eyes in a thin line. "I'm glad we're on the same page rainbow. Now hurry along."

….

Kurt heard the bell sound signaling the switch of classes once he exited Coach Sylvester's office. Students began to flood the halls at a quickening pace in a rush to whatever class they had next.

It wasn't a shocker when he saw Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson huddled by their lockers once he rounded the corner. The two had been best friends since… always… and they were pretty much inseparable. That's when he realized he had the smartest guys he knew together at the same time. Surely one of them would be able to help him with his chemistry homework. It'd probably be Mike, though. The other boy always stayed at a distance.

Blaine looked in the mirror inside his locker and fixed his grey and white polka dotted bow tie. After grabbing his AP History text book, he slammed the locker shut and leant against it, nodding to something his best friend Mike was yammering on about.

"And then," Mike said as he opened his own locker, "there was this huge scarecrow that jumped out and scared the hell out of both of us. Tina was all over me though so it wasn't too bad. You should totally go to that haunted house… maybe take you know who…" the boy said, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Just as Blaine was about to shrug his friend off, he saw him. Kurt Hummel had rounded the corner staring down at his cell phone for a second before he looked up and in their direction. He looked as beautiful as ever with his milky skin, perfectly coiffed chestnut colored hair, quirky smile, angled nose and those blue eyes that Blaine knew he could get lost in forever. His body looked so slender and his chest was wrapped gorgeously by the Cheerio uniform he always wore. Blaine thought about trailing his eyes lower to Kurt's thighs but he was so not prepared for yet another midday boner at the hands of this guy.

"Speak of the devil," Mike said with a wide grin once he finally turned to see what his best friend was looking at. It wasn't a surprise when it had been Kurt Hummel. After all, Blaine had only been in love with the guy since he first saw him, but he'd never gotten up the nerve to say anything. Then, Kurt had gotten with the quarterback and Blaine knew he had lost his chance. That didn't mean he wasn't still a love sick puppy who pined after the beautiful cheerleader at every moment possible.

Kurt smiled when he saw the two and quickly cut through all the students to make his way over. Blaine wasn't nearly prepared for Kurt to be in the same vicinity as him; mentally or emotionally. He nervously began pushing up his glasses and eventually decided he'd just walk away before his heart gave out but Mike grabbed him by the sleeve of his grey cardigan as a silent warning to stop being such a punk.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said with a reassuring smile, looking past Mike who was right in his face. Blaine tinted pink at just the sound of his name being rolled off Kurt's cherry lips and gave a shy wave.

If there was anything that Kurt truly loved about Blaine, it was his shyness. He found it so cute how Mike and Blaine were so different, one so forward and outgoing, the other more reserved and chill. He really wanted to be friends with Blaine throughout his tenure at McKinley but it didn't appear to be the case with the curly headed boy. He'd always go in the other direction when Kurt was coming or pretend to not even see him. Kurt got over it though. He knew that the people he surrounded himself with on a daily basis weren't particularly fond of Blaine or other people not in a letterman or cheerleading outfit, so he couldn't get upset that the boy treated him like he treated the other students high on the social food chain.

Mike crossed his arms after slamming his locker shut, snapping both friends out their reverie. "I'm here too, Kurt. Rude."

Kurt's musical laughter filled the air as he apologized and Blaine couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful sound God ever graced the planet earth with.

"I'm sorry Mike." He said with an adorable grin. "Hello."

Mike smiled and unfolded his arms, bitch fit disappearing. "That's more like it. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well," Kurt began, waving a greeting to his Cheerio co-captain Santana as she walked past with the other girls, "I got myself into a 'fun' situation. I was hoping you could help me?"

Mike raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The boy wondered what it could be about and how he could somehow back out and get Blaine to do it instead. Real friends know that they play the role of matchmaker in their best friend's life.

"It depends on what you need…"

"Tutoring. I'm sort of flunking chemistry for reasons… I don't really have an excuse but I do know that it would be wonderful if you could help me out a bit? After school or during free period. Whatever works for you?" Kurt responded with a pleading look. He really didn't want to get kicked off of the squad during the last year, and with Mike being involved with so many extracurricular activities he had to understand where Kurt was coming from.

Just as Mike was about to tell him he would, he remembered the boy next to him who was adjusting his frames and looking down at his loafers, his best friend who happened to be head over heels for this guy, would be a much better tutor than he could. Of course they both averaged a 4.0 in the course, but that didn't mean Blaine couldn't show Kurt things that Mike wouldn't be able to, if you catch my drift.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I really wish I could, but," Kurt's face dropped into a pout and Mike laughed, "but I intern afterschool with my father at the hospital. And while we could work during free period, that's unnecessary because I have the perfect person for the job."

Kurt's face lit up at the news while Blaine's eyes widened in shock. No way was his best friend about to do this. Mike knew better than anyone how socially awkward he was and how he could barely form words around Kurt, forget a coherent sentence. And now he was about to pull something like this.

Kurt's hand clasped together dramatically. "Well? Go on…"

Mike wore a Cheshire grin as he turned to pat Blaine on the shoulder rather harshly. "The smartest guy I know, of course. Blaine's free in the afternoons. Aren't you buddy?"

Blaine gave his best friend a death stare all until he felt Kurt's blue eyes boring through his skin expectantly. He knew if he looked back, he would be reduced to a mumbling mess and there would be no way he could give them an answer.

How could he not look at Kurt though? Seriously.

They caught eyes briefly and the Cheerio smiled widely, hoping for a positive answer. The heat rose up to Blaine's cheek and he quickly averted his gaze to the other side of the hall, hoping that his response would come out as clear as he intended.

"I-I am… I am f-free… yes."

_Fail. _

"I'm going to class. You two handle your business." Mike smiled between the both of them. "Later Blainey."

He sped off down the hall and Blaine could've sworn he saw the boy do the cabbage patch as he linked hands with Tina. While this was everything Blaine could've hoped for over the last four years of his self-described miserable life, he couldn't be more afraid. He wasn't prepared for this. How was he supposed to hold a conversation with Kurt without the beautiful teen thinking he should be reevaluated for special education classes?

"That's great Blaine! This means so much to me, you have no idea. Can I…" Kurt trailed off, scanning Blaine's face for any sign of discomfort, "Can I maybe walk you to class? We can discuss meet up times and places and everything."

Blaine felt his heart stop and he knew for sure this was the end. "S-sure. I have h-history."

Kurt grabbed him around the wrist. "Okay cool. I'm in the same hall." The coiffed boy lead them in the opposite direction of where Mike went toward their next block of classes. He smiled a little because Blaine just let himself be dragged away as if he lost his mobility. "So when are you free? I have practice today but I'm done at 4:15ish."

Blaine stared at Kurt's elegant fingers laced around his wrist and gulped hard before he responded. All of this was too much for one day. He had more interaction with Kurt in the past few minutes than he had over the past three years. Sure, the Cheerio had made advancements to be friendly with him, but he couldn't handle it. It was all too much. Like right now.

"I-I'm free today too." He said, still letting himself be guided to his AP History room. "So erm…" he cleared his throat, "w-would you like to… erm… library?"

Kurt smiled as they pulled up in front of the shorter senior's classroom. "Library is a no can do for me. I talk too much and it's way too quiet. I'll be snoring on the tables within the first ten minutes."

Blaine laughed a little and finally glanced up, caught off guard by the beautiful blues and greens in Kurt's eyes before looking away nervously. Kurt felt sad that the boy still felt this uncomfortable around him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you… I don't think I have? But please, by all means be yourself around me. I know you don't act like that with Mike and I'm really not a bad person."

"No, no…" Blaine reassured him as he looked up, "I'm s-sorry. It's not you at all."

Kurt smiled at him slightly, waiting for the boy to finish.

"You're great. Erm… so…"

"Your place at 4:30. See you then." Kurt said with finality as he pranced down the hall gracefully to his next class. Blaine was there frozen for a while, watching him go when the late bell sounded. It brought him back down to earth and he slowly made his way into the class. How was he supposed to survive today with Kurt Hummel in his bedroom? He really didn't know if he should kick Mike's ass or hug him.

….

_**Hey Blaine! I'm outside your place. I brought coffee! –Kurt **_

Blaine read the text and tried his best to stop the hyperventilating fit he was having once in got closer and closer to 4:30. He sat on his bed, Chemistry textbooks spread out and a list of all the necessary formulas Kurt would need to remember in order to be successful. He had to take off his cardigan in order to keep himself from sweating. He thought about removing the bow tie, but no, no way, his bow tie was like home for him.

Blaine finally got off his bed and let his legs lead him out the room, down the steps, and over to the door. A breath released from his body that he had no clue he was holding before he unlatched the door, turning the knob and permitting Kurt entrance.

Kurt held two coffees as his smile lit Blaine's heart on fire. The coiffed teen was about to say hello when he got a really good look at Blaine and _god damn, where did this come from? _he wondered.

His white button-up fitted him magnificently, hugging his arms in the most amazing ways and showing off muscles that Blaine often hid under fashionable cardigans. His chest was well defined, his grey pants fit really, _really _well, and he had amazing, large hands that reached up to grab a cup of coffee.

Kurt took his eyes off of Blaine's body and brought it back up to his face with a warm smile. "Umm… yes. That's for you. Hi!"

Blaine smiled too, nervously passing the coffee between both of his hands as he greeted Kurt. "Hey," he chanced a glance up to Kurt's eyes and his stomach started to flutter. But he couldn't act weird now. Kurt apparently thought he hated him for always behaving so strangely. "Thank you for the coffee."

Kurt nodded nonchalantly.

"So we can g-go upstairs and g-get started?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Kurt jokes as he entered the house, watching as Blaine closed the door behind them and timidly started to walk towards the steps. Kurt followed closely behind and let out a sigh at how perfect Blaine's ass was in these pants. Good grief.

"Here we are." Blaine said, gesturing for the Cheerio to go inside.

Kurt looked around at the boy's bedroom and smiled a bit. It was different from his room; filled with burgundies and tans and vintage posters and retro music. Blaine appeared to be an old soul. His taste was very distinct and somehow fit him. Kurt really liked it.

"Your room fits you very well."

Blaine went to sit on his bed, placing the Styrofoam cup next to him as he nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

After a little observation, Kurt quickly went to join him, sitting opposite the boy and looking down at the books in front of him. He hated chemistry so much. He knew it'd be a long afternoon.

As the boy sipped from his coffee, Blaine watched him carefully, his hazel eyes glued to the boy's lips and neck, the way he gulped as the hot liquid traveled down his throat, the way he sensually licked his lips after placing the cup on Blaine's dresser. He shook his head to snap out of it, feeling himself get a little more excited than he needed to be during this tutoring session.

"So, erm… I guess we'll start now." Blaine said in a barely audible voice, his voice cracking over a word.

Kurt smiled, taking a pad and pencil out of his bag.

"So what area do you think you need help in the most?" Blaine asked, fingering the pages of his chemistry textbook. He made a pact not to embarrass himself this afternoon and he was intent on living up to that promise.

Kurt thought about that carefully for a while as his eyes raked over Blaine's countenance. "Just about everything I guess. Can I ask you a question first?"

_Yes I'll marry you._

"Sure, go ahead." Blaine answered, looking up at the Cheerio expectantly.

Kurt blushed a little before he spoke again, and Blaine found it weird that he was on the opposite side of it. The action made him feel nervous now. Why would Kurt be blushing? _Please don't have a hard on, Blaine. Please don't scare him away._

"I hope this doesn't like… I don't know, catch you off guard, or anything, but I remember back in freshman year when I thought you were like the most adorable guy I ever laid eyes on,"

_Wait, what?_

"…and one day you showed up to school without gel in your hair and it was so curly and I can remember just wanting to run my hands through it. I know I'm rambling and probably creeping you out slightly… but…"

Blaine stared at him disbelievingly. This shit was not funny. Did Mike put him up to this? Mike was going to die.

"But I just always wondered after that day why you went back to the hair gel. I mean you look great, don't get me wrong, but the curls are really different… just cute."

Kurt waited patiently for the boy to respond but he didn't get much. Just this out of focus stare that made him look like he was unconscious, and right when Kurt thought about running for help, Blaine responded.

"I… wow I… no one's ever said I looked cute before."

Kurt gasped dramatically. "You've got to be kidding me, Blaine."

"No," he laughed. "But I don't know. The only reason I hadn't worn any was because I ran out of it. My parents have been gelling it since I was little and I just continued to do so."

Kurt smiled at him in a way that made Blaine's heart skip a beat or two. "I understand I guess. You should let the curls free though. It was a really good look."

"Thanks," Blaine answered. He was about to start with the tutoring again when Kurt spoke once more.

"Is that your camera? Good Gaga that's like what the professional's use!"

Blaine looked over to where his camera sat on his bedside table. "Oh yeah, it's mine. I take a course at the community college in my spare time, to get credit for college when I go. I'm really into film and photography." Blaine answered with a shrug. Kurt nodded.

"That's amazing. I bet you're good at it."

Blaine chuckled a little, fighting off the coloring of his cheeks. "Erm… I'm okay I guess. We have this assignment coming up that I haven't even started on, sadly. School's been keeping me busy and all."

Kurt stood up and toed off his shoes before climbing back on to Blaine's bed, pushing books away and lying down, his head rather close to the hazel eyed boy's knee. As he stretched out, his Cheerio top lifted up a little, revealing the smooth, milky complexion of his midriff. Blaine gulped and closed his eyes, trying to think about anything else besides Kurt lying in his bed right now looking so perfectly touchable.

"Well now I feel bad… here I am taking up time you could be using on your assignment with my little problems."

"Your problem isn't little Kurt. You don't want to get kicked off the Cheerios and I can understand that. I mean you love being a Cheerio."

Kurt nodded with a slight smile as he glanced up to his new friend, if he could call him that. Blaine looked away quickly, grabbing for his coffee and taking a sip.

"I still feel bad though," Kurt told him, watching the boy's arm flex as he put the coffee back down to where it was. "So how about we make a deal?"

Blaine looked at him curiously. "A … a deal?"

"Yes. I help you with your assignment while you tutor me. It can be over the weekend since my Saturday is pretty free. No practice, no stupid boyfriend hogging up my plans. It'll be just us."

"You're not with Andrew anymore?" Blaine asked; an overabundance of joy in his voice. Kurt laughed.

"No, that's done with. I thought I'd be sadder than I am but… I'm not. That jackass cheated on me so I had to let him go. But back to the deal… what do you say?"

Blaine thought about it but of course he wanted to spend more time with Kurt. He'd be a jackass too to answer anything other than hell yes.

"I need a model, so are you willing?"

Kurt burst out in his musical laughter, and Blaine couldn't help but smile along. "Umm… YES I'd be willing. I'm gorgeous."

"Yes, you are—"

Blaine stopped himself quickly, even though it was too late. He turned and picked up his coffee, shoving it in his mouth and ignoring the scolding hot liquid as it passed through his throat. Kurt sat up on the bed and looked at his new friend, smiling as he sucked on the coffee with that nervous look on his red face. It dawned on him that maybe Blaine liked him a little. Maybe that's why he'd always avoid him. Maybe…

"You're gorgeous too, Blaine." he told him, his soft hand moving to grab Blaine's calloused one.

Blaine placed the coffee cup down and looked up to catch eyes with the boy he was in love with. His stomach was filled with butterflies at the sincere look in Kurt's eyes, and he could only smile as an answer.

"So," Kurt started, bashfully withdrawing his hand, "how about a little chemistry?"

They both laughed at the wording and began to work.

….

"So how'd it gooooo?" Mike asked Blaine as he entered their Foreign Language class. His eyes fluttered dramatically as he clasped both hands under his chin and swooned from side to side.

Blaine took a seat next to him and made sure not to pay him any attention.

"Blainey… come on man tell me. Pleaseeee." Mike pouted, annoyingly poking his friend in the arm repeatedly. "And have you been working out? Geesh, Blaine—"

"Will you just be quiet? I still can't believe you honestly. You didn't even warn me that you were going to pull that, Mike. That wasn't cool."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mike said, waving him off. "Just tell me what happened."

"We studied."

Mike stared at him.

"What?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You're wearing that stupid face you wear when you're hiding something amazing so let me know now-"

Blaine grinned and looked down at his back pack in a defeated manor. "Hey may've said I was cute."

Mike was grinning widely, huge hearts in his eyes.

"And we're going to hang out this weekend. He's helping me with my project for Photography I."

Mike hopped over his desk and grabbed Blaine into a tight hug. It was rather tight, and Blaine realized after a minute that his circulation was most likely cut off as his arms went numb. "Michael-'

"I'm so happy for you man!"

"Just let me go. This is gay."

Mike pulled back and kissed his cheek with a wet smack. Just then, Tina entered the class and gave them both a suspicious look.

"Hey baby, it's not what it looks like…"

….

"Okay, so I just balance the equation now right? There are two oxygen atoms here on the left and only one on the right. So I need to…" he trailed off for a few seconds, nibbling on his pencil as he thought carefully, and grinned widely once he realized he understood, "I need to put a coefficient of 2 in front of the water atom!"

Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt do a little victory dance. "That's absolutely correct. I think you're better at this than I am."

They were slouched out over a blanket in the park, the place they decided to study because it was the best place for Blaine to get some amazing pictures for his class. The cool fall air blew and it was just enough to keep them cool from the piercing sun. October in Ohio wasn't bad at all. Blaine loved it. The weather was basically perfect to him.

Kurt scoffed, "Oh please, Blaine. You know better than anyone else how hopeless I was. But now I'm getting better right?"

Blaine sat up on the blanket, adjusting the focus of the camera lens. "I don't know. What's the next step?"

Kurt bit his lip flirtatiously as he looked back down to his paper. Blaine couldn't explain it. Over the past few days they spent together, they'd been becoming more and more comfortable around each other. Blaine's nervous stutter had vanished, thankfully, and Kurt was less cautious that he'd somehow hurt Blaine's feelings because the boy was no longer trying to avoid him at every opportunity. They even sat together at lunch for a while before Kurt said goodbye and went to the table with all the other Cheerios. When they were alone, Blaine had to fight off Kurt's ridiculously obvious flirting and get him to focus on the lessons. He even let Kurt convince him not wear any gel to the park today, and put his annoying contacts in instead of his beloved glasses.

"Fine." he answered, looking down at his notes again. "We still have to balance it out a bit… because of the hydrogen atoms."

"Right." Blaine said, watching as the boy's tongue darted out to the corner of his lips. He lifted the camera to his eyes and aimed it at Kurt. "Go on."

"So I need to—"

_Flash. _

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a scowl as the boy pulled the camera away to look at the picture he just took.

"Beautiful."

The scowl quickly turned into a bashful blush when Kurt heard the word leave his friend's lips.

"We aren't supposed to be taking pictures yet cheater. I wasn't even ready."

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted proof that you wear something other than the Cheerio uniform. You look really nice by the way."

Kurt wore a soft blue long sleeved Henley shirt with a black vest over it. His black skinny jeans made Blaine do a triple take when he picked him up from the Hummel residence earlier and the Doc Marten boots accented the outfit perfectly. Blaine may've been a big fan of Kurt in a cheerleading uniform but he really liked him out of it to… in other clothing… of course.

"Thank you… umm… what do you say we leave this for later and start on your project? I promise I'll get this done. I know I get distracted easily but it's been a long morning. So break?"

Blaine smiled, unable to give an answer because Kurt was already running over to the lake to begin his well thought out modeling. Blaine rose to his feet and made his way over to where Kurt was stationed, allowing himself to take in the beauty that was Kurt Hummel, his hands deep in his pockets as he looked over the lake.

"You know," Kurt began, "you look really good too." He reached his hands up to feel the soft curly hair on Blaine's head. "I adore your curls, and…" he lowered his hand over the olive toned cheeks, "I can see your eyes perfectly like this."

Blaine felt his body heat up to the gentle touch of Kurt's hand. "You don't like me in glasses? I think I'm a stud in glasses."

Kurt laughed. "You're attractive either way. I just love that I can see your eyes better without them though. I didn't know there was as much green in there as there is."

They were still for a moment, Kurt's hand still cupping his cheek, Blaine's eyes glued to the ocean blue ones across from him. A few screaming kids ran by, snapping both boy's out of their reverie. Kurt smiled nervously and removed his hand, smiling at the playing children. Blaine took a few steps away and tried to regain his focus.

"So… where do you want me?" Kurt asked, then face palmed at how sexual it sounded. Blaine grinned widely.

"Oh reaaally?" he said in a low sultry voice.

"Blaine you know what I meant." Kurt laughed out. "Now stop making me blush."

Blaine smiled and motioned for Kurt to follow him. The other senior did as instructed and stopped right in front of the lake.

"Okay, just stand here and look over the water."

"Like so?"

Blaine nodded as he smiled at Kurt putting on this pensive face as he stared over the lake. "Perfect."

"Should I maybe undo a few buttons?" he asked, reaching up and undoing his Henley shirt a bit. Blaine blushed and looked away momentarily before gaining the courage to look at him once more. Kurt's chest was exposed down to the center and Blaine had to gulp a few times before he could trust his voice.

"T-that's good. Yes."

They spent the next few hours snapping photos, discussing chemistry lessons and their families, amongst other things that came up. Before the day was over, Kurt got a picture with the two of them together.

Blaine was sitting on the blanket going through the photos when his friend took the camera from him, seated himself between Blaine's legs with his back flat against his chest, and pointed the lens towards them both.

Kurt smiled as Blaine's hands wrapped themselves around his center and held the boy close to him. He leant their heads together and Blaine tried to focus on staring at the camera so they could have a decent picture.

"Say cheese!" Kurt said with a wide grin. Blaine gave a closed lip smile as his friend snapped the photo.

They looked at it and giggled at how ecstatic Kurt's smile was. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"So you'll tag me in this on Facebook?"

Blaine smiled, still holding onto Kurt and congratulating himself for not dying of excitement. "I will."

….

The bell sounded in Kurt's chemistry class and the boy quickly got up to leave. While he was thrilled that he actually knew what the hell was going on, he still wasn't a fan of all the letters and numbers being thrown around. As soon as he got his things packed away, his teacher Mr. Harper called him up to the front. Kurt's heart dropped a little.

"Yes, Mr. Harper."

The man placed his pen in his shirt pocket and looked up at the blue eyed senior. "I was just curious as to how you've turned it around, because you're doing a swell job in my class as of late."

Kurt smiled. "Really?"

The man nodded with a smile himself. "Really, really."

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, excited that all the hard work was paying off. Maybe it hadn't been that hard when he had Blaine as a tutor because they just goofed off most of the time, but when the boy got serious and went into teacher mode, shit got real.

"I had my friend Blaine Anderson help me. He's the best teacher I've ever had…. Oh, no disrespect."

"None taken." Mr. Harper added monotonously.

"But he really makes it easy to understand."

"I had Anderson last year. He's a brilliant kid. Well," he said, packing up his brief case, "I'm sure Sylvester will be happy to learn that you've turned it around, Kurt."

Kurt smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

….

"Can we take a break?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, we just started."

"I know." Kurt said, leaning his head onto Blaine's chest.

The two seniors were hanging out in Kurt's basement on the couch, Blaine scrolling through television channels as Kurt tried to care about the homework in front of him. It was no question, they had become noticeably close over the past two and a half weeks, and people were questioning whether or not they were an item. With Blaine's look a little different, he was getting hit on by a lot of girls and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he watched him turn down Santana on more than one occasion. Andrew had noticed how close the two had become and jealously tried to convince Kurt to take him back, but of course the Cheerio co-captain wanted nothing to do with him.

Mike constantly asked Blaine why they weren't yet together. Like constantly. He asked during class, he asked when they hung out, he texted him when he was Kurt… it was ridiculous. Blaine wanted to make a move but he was really nervous. Why… he wasn't sure. Kurt was basically showing him in every way that he was into him, like right now for instance; his head was lying on his chest and his fingers were running along Blaine's knee. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and kiss him… to tell him how he felt, and how he felt for so long… but everything still seemed surreal. It had been three years, for goodness sake. And he couldn't believe that Kurt felt the same way after all this time.

"Five minutes, okay Kurt?" he finally answered.

Kurt looked up at him and rolled his eyes playfully. "No fun. Ten minutes."

"Seven."

"Fine."

They were quiet for a while, watching some ridiculous television show on MTV about teen moms, when Blaine finally decided to speak.

"I got an A on my assignment by the way."

Kurt shot up at the news with a wide smile. "Are you serious?"

Blaine laughed and nodded simultaneously.

"Yay! You're welcome by the way."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. It never failed. Every time they touched, there was this spark that made his skin heat up and his heart beat rapidly.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn right?"

Kurt snorted as he pulled away, not failing to realize how Blaine's hand stayed glued to his waist. "I'm sure I'll pass but getting an A is really far-fetched."

"Maybe not this marking period, but next one I'm sure you'll be there." Blaine answered. Kurt smiled at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the light from his table side lamp. "I'm really proud of you, Kurt."

"And I'm lucky to have you," the Cheerio responded. He lowered his lips to Blaine's cheek and placed a soft kiss there, before lowering his head back to its spot on his friend's chest.

Blaine smiled as the spot Kurt kissed tingled. He slowly stroked patterns over Kurt's waist while they quietly watched television.

….

"Hi Mike. Are you happy? I said hi to you first." Kurt stated as he leant against the lockers next to Mike and Blaine.

Mike looked at the Cheerio with a grin. "Hello, Kurt."

"So what's your grade?" Blaine questioned, staring at the report card in his friend's hands. Kurt smiled and handed it over to the curly haired senior.

"See for yourself."

Blaine accepted the grade card as Mike excused himself to go make out with Tina down the hall. Once he opened it, he smiled widely and grabbed Kurt tightly into a hug.

"You went from a D to a B- over the span of three weeks, Kurt! That's amazing!"

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms as he reciprocated the hug. "I have you to thank for that. So thank you so much. And don't be surprised if Coach Sylvester randomly hugs you sometime during the day."

Blaine giggled a bit and released him, pulling back so that he could look into the blue eyes he adored so much.

"We're celebrating."

Kurt grinned. "Where?"

"Mike told me about this awesome haunted house. Halloween is Saturday. What do you say?"

….

"I can't believe I agreed to this, Blaine. I hate being scared."

Blaine smiled as he lead Kurt through the house, stopping at a hall full of doors. "It's just a little harmless fun. It can't be that scary. Let's go in here."

Kurt refused to move and Blaine had to drag him over to the room. "Come on. I promise you're safe with me."

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly as they opened the first door. It was quiet, and nothing scary happened, yet at least. Blaine winced at how Kurt was destroying his hand. "Umm… you're hurting me, Kurt."

"Sorry but this is your fault. You're going to have to be strong."

Blaine laughed as they entered the dark room, a random light turning on and the closet door flying open. Blaine jumped a little and Kurt damn near ran out the room.

"Forget this. I'll meet you outside." Kurt said, seconds away from leaving. Blaine reassured him with his charming smile, and Kurt couldn't leave.

"Relax sweetheart. I promise you'll be fine."

The boy stared at him questioningly and Blaine realized what he just said. He just called Kurt 'sweetheart'. Splendid.

"If you get sweetheart, I get honey." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled as well, shaking his head a little as he finally let his reserve go. After a deep breath, he finally said what he wanted to say for years.

"I… I really, really like you, Kurt. And I have for quite some time now."

Kurt moved closer, a gorgeous smile playing at his lips. "How long is quite some time, _honey_?"

Blaine blushed, looking down at the ground. "Well, since the first time I saw you… freshman year."

Kurt leant their foreheads together. "Ooh, back then… just about the same time I started liking you."

Blaine glanced up at him through his long eyelashes.

"I wish I would've known—" Kurt started, but stopped once he was reminded they were in a mother flipping haunted house.

The lights cut out again and there was some sort of demonic laughter that filled the house. Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him out into the semi lit hallway, Blaine laughing the whole way.

"I'm getting the fuck out of this house now, Blaine!"

"Okay, okay, let's go," Blaine laughed, linking hands with his … friend … and leading them both out to his car.

Blaine finally stopped his giggling fit after Kurt threatened him and opened the passenger side door for the beautiful boy. Kurt was about to get in, but he stopped for a moment and looked at the senior opposite him. Blaine knew what he was thinking, and they both leant in, connecting their lips into a sweet, chaste kiss. Both boys couldn't help but smile into it as what they hoped to happen for so long finally happened.

….

The ride home was very eventful. At every red light they shared slow kisses. At one time, a car behind them beeped harshly and they both jumped, laughing because even the ridiculousness of that moment was perfect.

When Blaine pulled up to the Hummel residence, he smiled and looked over to the Cheerio. Kurt was looking straight ahead, chewing on his bottom lip.

"So what does this mean for us… going forward I mean?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "I would really like it if you were my boyfriend."

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as a smile crept over his face. "It would be my pleasure, Kurt."

He leant over and kissed him again, much longer this time, a kiss that said so much. He felt Kurt begin to cup his cheek as he started to lick the Cheerio's lower lip, silently requesting entrance. Kurt happily accepted him, slowly sucking on Blaine's tongue as the other senior slipped it into his mouth.

A breathless Kurt pulled back to compose himself, smiling at the dark hazel pupils of Blaine's opposite him.

"My dad isn't here if you want to come in…"

Blaine nodded.

….

"You dirty little dog."

Blaine laughed at his best friend as they walked through the mall. "What is it now, Mike?"

"You're wearing the face again. And for some reason, both you and Kurt's relationship status on Facebook has changed to 'In a Relationship'. We're best friend, Blaine. I feel like I don't know you!"

"Will you stop being so dramatic?" Blaine asked with a grin.

They both took a seat in the food court.

"Well, start talking." Mike told him, his eyes wide and expecting as he sipped on a smoothie.

Blaine smirked as a text message from his _boyfriend_ flashed across the screen of his iPhone.

_**So how good are you at Calculus? –Kurt**_

"Well, Michael, I should probably thank you for that little stunt you pulled a month ago…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Reviews?**_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**-Janelle**_


End file.
